Forever Linked
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets the handsome Edward Cullen. But she has a dark past and it's coming after her. Better than it sounds :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I don't own the Twilight characters. This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy :)**

**Forever Linked**

"Bella! Wait!"

I kept running, tears flowing freely down my face. I can't believe this had happened to me. I bet you're wondering what's going on. Here's the whole story.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I opened my eyes slowly and sat up groggily. Monday, just terrific. Moving to Forks was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to me since...well nevermind. The weather was terrible and I was always alone. No friends and my dad was always out of the house being a chief and fishing. I pushed my mahogany hair out of my eyes. I sighed. It was going to take a while to comb out my mess of waves. I got up quicker now and went to my dresser. I pulled out my long sleeved black-and-white shirt, black jeans, and white converse. Another day of high school in Forks. Everyone hated me here, and that was no joke. There was the clique and the boys. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and quickly ran a brush through my hair. I spritzed on some freesia body spray and ran downstairs. Empty. I made a bowl of cereal and chewed slowly while thinking. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. As long as no one figured out... I pushed the thoughts away and ran out the door, not wanting to be late. I got into my junky old red pickup and drove to school, my favorite song, Claire De Lune, playing on the stereo. When I got into the familiar parking lot I parked and got out, pulling the black coat tighter across me. People watched me walk by with mixed looks on their faces. Disgust, hate, humor. The new girl. I spotted Angela Weber, my ONLY friend and went to find refuge next to her.

"How's it goin Bella?" She asked with a smile. I shrugged and replied," Okay, I guess. Same old boring life." She gave me a sympathetic smile and responded," Well, you have me, remember that." I faked a smile back. It wasn't exactly fake, Angela was nice, but I didn't feel like smiling today. I began walking towards the doors with her when a Volvo zoomed by at high speed. I was boiling mad. As soon as the car stopped and parked I stomped over and waited for the door to open. As soon as it did I began chewing the driver out. "Who do you think you are? You almost ran me over..." I stopped short when I saw the driver. Whoa. He was gorgeous, at least 6'2' with beautiful chiseled features, messy copper hair, and emerald green eyes that sparkled like the city of Oz. He smiled crookedly at me and replied," I'm extremely sorry. I intended no harm towards you. I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand towards me and I shook it stammering," Uh.. Bella... Bella Swan." He thought for a moment. "Bella," he said to himself," that's a beautiful name." "Thank you," I mumbled, not able to tear my eyes away from his.

I finally looked away in time to realize school was starting. I noticed we were the only two in the parking lot. "Bye," I yelled while running across the parking lot.I ran to my locker, grabbing my things for homeroom and scrambling to the class. Ms. Nikita was our homeroom teacher. She was awesome, she never yelled at us. She had to be at least 29, with her golden hair and sparkling hazel eyes. I instantly brightened up when she smiled at me. I sat down at a desk in the middle of the room. Ms. Nikita was sitting on her desk in a flowing ivy green skirt that reached her ankles and a white tank top and caramel sweater. She saw me and smiled and beckoned me to the front of the room. I got up and went over to her. "So," she said excitedly," I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house on Friday, Bella, to make a cake for my sister's birthday?" I smiled, my spirits soaring. "Really?" She nodded and gave me a piece of paper with her address. I loved my teacher so much. She felt like a mother to me. I thanked her and went back to my seat. That's when green eyes walked in. I tried not to look at him but it was hard. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. Wow, he sure had muscle. His crooked smile lingered in my mind. He sat down behind me and I tried not to focus on the heavenly scent coming from behind me. I focused on for the rest of the class and got up so fast when the bell rang that I almost fell. But someone grabbed my waist and held me upright. It was _him. _He gave me a partially concerned and amused look. "Are you okay?" He asked. I mumbled a yes and ran out into the hallway knocking into someone. My books skittered all over the floor and I bent down, trying to retrieve them. As I grabbed my calculus textbook a silver high heeled shoe pinned it down. I looked up slowly to find myself staring into the most ferocoius, ice blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I can barely snatch a computer sometimes. Please review and I hope you enjoy! ****(I do not own Twilight, SM does!)**

Chapter 2

I couldn't look away from those icy cold eyes. The girl had to be at least 5'10' and she had blonde hair with hints of strawberry red in it. She had full, round lips that were a natural shade of red. Either way, Ms. Gorgeous would not get off my book. Her stiletto was getting on my nerves. I finally got to my feet and spoke up. "Um, could possibly get off my book?" She laughed coldly and replied," Actually, I was just going to tell you to get your book out of my way." I looked at her strangely and replied sarcastically," Yeah, um whatever your name is, that was totally going to be possible with your _stiletto _on my book." She glared at me and replied," It's Tanya, and maybe this will teach you that I don't take sarcasm easily." And with that she gave me a swift kick in the stomach and I gasped in pain. I fell to the floor with a loud thud and Tanya laughed evily. I looked up to see her, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory walk away just as smoothly as they came. No one came near me and the spectators soon cleared out, everyone going to their classes. I was the only one left in the hallway, lying on my side. I couldn't get up. The pain surged through me and I thought I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes, feeling unconciousness coming to me. The last thing I felt was cold arms lifting me up and carrying me somewhere.

I opened my eyes and sat up fast. Ouch, too fast, head rush. My nose smelled antibiotics and sterilized walls. I could see white everywhere and I saw a small desk in the corner of the room. I looked to see Edward Cullen sitting in a waiting chair and when he saw me open my eyes he whispered something to the nurse. What the hell happened? Oh yeah, that girl, Tanya, pretty much drop kicked me. God, it hurt, my head was throbbing even though my stomach was fine. Wow, what a day. The nurse came over and helped me sit up on the small outdated Nurse's Office couch. She smiled at me and asked," How are you sweetie? It seems you got hurt pretty bad on the stomach because you have a huge bruise on your abdomen." I winced and lifted up my shirt. God, there was a purple and green bruise forming all over my lower stomach. I got a cramp and groaned. She looked at me sympathetically and said," That time of the month?" I nodded painfully. She patted my hand and replied," It'll go away in a couple of days, and just take some pain medicine. It will hurt a bit more with the cramps and all but you'll be okay. What happened anyway?" I looked over at Edward and then looked back at the nurse.  
>"I bumped into the edge of a desk." She got up and started to walk away and suddenly stopped to turn around and say," Some desk huh?" She smiled knowingly and I silently thanked my lucky stars this woman knew me so well. Edward watched me get up slowly from the couch and stood up. I wheezed over in pain and he was quickly by my side helping me walk. I straightened up even though my stomach was protesting and looked him directly in the eye.<br>"I'm NOT a charity case, and I can walk just fine." He chuckled and said," Never said you were, just trying to be a gentleman." He refused to let go of me, and I didn't try to stop him. He was making the pain go away by the touch, electricity shooting through my veins. I was blushing furiously. We made it to my locker and he stood by, leaning against the locker. I stopped what I was doing and asked," Why are you still standing by me?" He gave me a humored look and replied," This is my locker." I could feel my cheeks flaming and looked away, trying to conceal my embarrassment. Once I finished putting away my things I closed my locker, took a deep breath, and rushed out," Look, I'm sorry about being rude, and I don't know why I am, thanks for saving me, and it's not like I don't like you, I mean, you're nice and…." He held my lips together and smiled. He let go and I smiled back. We walked towards the lunchroom together. I was surprised, I had been passed out for that long? I was hungry though, and I walked with him. People stared but we kept going until we got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I can barely snatch a computer sometimes. Please review and I hope you enjoy! SM owns everything! **

Chapter 3

How I managed to get to the cafeteria with Edward without throwing up, I had no idea. It was difficult, until finally we made it to the cafeteria. He brought me over to a table that four other people had occupied. Actually, "people" didn't do them any justice. They were gods and goddesses, beautiful each in their own way. A pixie like one jumped up and immediately ran to hug me. Edward jumped in her way and said firmly," No hugs ,Alice Cullen, she has an injury on her stomach." Alice, I presumed as the pixie, gasped and replied," It was Tanya, wasn't it?" I nodded dumbly, amazed. How could she possibly know? Edward must have seen my confused expression because he said," Tanya is pure evil, we all know. Plus, Alice is very good at being able to tell things." I looked away and put my hand on my stomach as if protecting it." That's when I noticed the others begin to get up and come towards me. Oh great, I thought grimly, they're probably going to make fun of me too. To my surprise again though, they introduced themselves and smiled warmly. "Hello," the tall, beautiful blonde girl said," I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my boyfriend Emmett," she gestured towards the big, burly one," and my brother Jasper Hale." The big one, Emmett, came and grasped my hand roughly, yet gently and grinned while saying," Hi, I'm Emmett." Her brother smiled kindly and shook my hand, also saying hello. Then everyone stood expectingly and I realized I hadn't even given my name.  
>"Hi," I said shyly," I'm Bella Swan." Alice smiled her beautiful smile and said," That name fits you perfectly!" I blushed and fiddled with my pale hands. "Well," Rosalie said normally," sit down Bella." Everyone sat down and I pulled out the last seat to sit down. I started to sit on it when it was suddenly wiped out from underneath me and I hit the floor... hard. The whole lunchroom erupted in laughter as I quickly got up and glanced around for the culprits. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley clapped hands from Tanya's table and made puppy dog faces at me, in a sign of mocking. I couldn't take it any longer. I went through this every day but it still always had the same effect on me. I scrambled to the girl's bathroom, hearing Rosalie yelling," You assholes! She could have hurt yourself!" I heard the sound of a loud crash just before I made it into a stall and let out all the tears. I heard some people enter the bathroom and then the sound of Emmett's voice saying," This is the girl's bathroom, Rose!" I could hear the words shut up ad then silence.<p>

"Bella?" I wiped my face and waited. It was not possible. Someone was actually looking for me, caring about me. No, this had never happened before. I slowly opened the door to find four anxious faces peering at me. I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.  
>"I'm sorry," I choked out. Immediately there were a pair of tiny arms surrounding me. Alice gave me a kind look and replied," It's not your fault those people are jerks to you Bella." I put my face into her shoulder blade and she held me close. It felt like when my mother used to hold me. But after she died... well, no one had ever held me like that again. I sighed and looked at all of them. I said," Thank you guys, I've only known you for five minutes and I've never had anyone care so much about me." Rosalie smiled and replied," We aren't just "anyone", Bella. We are your new friends." I allowed myself to smile. I liked that. Something was missing though. Actually, someone.<br>"Where's Edward?" Jasper said," Oh, he stayed behind to deal with those guys who pulled out your chair." My eyes widened as I replied," We have to go help him, he'll get hurt!" Emmett laughed and said," Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that..." I ran out into the hall to see the most humorous sight in front of me. Mike and Tyler were walking around with their chairs _glued to their butts! _I couldn't help snickering but the snickers grew into laughs when Emmett started laughing louder and louder. Edward threw away a can of glue in the garbage ca with a satisfactory smug on his face. The rest of the gang went in there to have their fun but Edward stayed behind as I looked him in those green eyes and said," Thank you." He smiled and replied," You are worth it, Bella Swan." With that we entered the lunchroom once more, this time with my soul higher.

At the end of the day we all met in the school parking lot, chatting and exchanging things about each other.  
>"And then my mom spilled the batter all over the place and we ended up being confronted by or father when we got home, while we were covered in batter and sprinkles in our hair!" We all laughed at Alice's story about and she turned to me and said," So what about your mom, Bella?" I looked down and took a moment to clear the lump in my throat to reply," My mom died in an unexpected shooting when I was 3." Everyone became silent until I heard a small OW! and turned to see Alice rubbing her arm while glaring at Rosalie.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward squeezed my hand and I nodded thankfully. I glanced at my phone clock and said," I have to go guys, it's already 4:30, Charlie will be home in 30 minutes." They all gave me confused looks. "My dad," I explained. They all regained themselves and nodded.  
>"Bye, Bella!" They all yelled after me as I ran towards my red '50's pickup truck. I clambered in and waved as I drove away. That just might have been the best and worst day ever.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I can barely snatch a computer sometimes. Please review and I hope you enjoy! ****(I do not own Twilight, SM does!)**

Chapter 4

As soon as I got home I put away my backpack and jacket and started boiling a pot of spaghetti. I could start my homework later. As I turned on the t.v. to watch Law and Order: Criminal Intent, I heard a heavy knock on the door. Thinking it was Charlie because he forgot his keys I got up and opened the door. Immediately I saw it was _not _Charlie. It was a creepy looking man with a small but muscular figure and a jacket. He scared me so I said," I'm sorry, I left the spaghetti on the stove." I hurried to shut the door but he pushed it back open roughly. I tried to make myself look intimidating so I roughly said," Leave now." He just smiled and replied," Why would I leave Isabella?"  
>"How do you know my name?" I demanded. He just let himself in until he was in the house. I backed away, ready to run. He was quick though and he grabbed my arm. "HELP!" I yelled, very well knowing no one would hear. I was going to die now. "Now, now, Isabella," he tsked menancingly," you shouldn't be doing that should you? I squirmed away but he threw me against the wall and my head slammed into the picture of my mom and I. I felt myself getting dizzy, and my head was throbbing. He smiled and I tried to push him away but I was too weak. Then suddenly he was thrown off me, into the adjecent wall. I forced my eyes o open, see what was happening. The man got up and ran out the door. My rescuer came to make and held me close. "Bella? Bella!" So beautiful... I have to sleep...<p>

5 hours later...

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Hospital, I could tell. I glanced around until I saw my weary father get up and come over.  
>"Bells, I'm sorry, I should have been home... I'm sorry but... the house... it's..."<br>He covered his face and pressed him. "It's what?" He took his hands off his face and whispered," It's gone. It got burnt down." I sucked in my breath. My house, my memories, my... oh no! "My jewelry box!" I started to cry loudly. He took my hand and replied," No, no honey, they saved it." I calmed down difficultly and said," They did?" He nodded. " They managed to clean out most of the house but all the furniture and pictures and some things are gone."  
>"They saved some of your clothes, your countertop things from your room, and most of your shoes. But your bed is gone and your computer and wooden wardrobe and furniture is burned down." I nodded in deep thought. Well, clothes could be replaced, and a bed and other neccessities. But if they hadn't been able to save my box, I would have died. It was the only keepsake of my mom that I had. Then thoughts from yesterday flashed back and reminded me. The man, the name he knew, and...my rescuer. "Who saved me?" I asked. Charlie smiled and said," That Cullen boy, Edward, he came to check on you and saved you from that creep." At that cue Edward walked in and Charlie left to "go get some coffee". "Hi," I said. He came and sat on the bed right next to me and looked me deeply in the eyes.<br>"Are you okay?" I blushed and replied," Yes. I'm fine. Thank you, for saving me again." He chuckled and said," I do that a lot, don't I? Clumsy you."

I tried to laugh but I couldn't. He looked sadly at me and said," I'm sorry about your house." I nodded, tears threatening to escape. The doctor came in, and Edward greeted him.  
>"Hi Dad," he said. I blinked in recognition at their features. Of course it was his father, I was stupid, they had the same eyes, but his father had blue eyes. I assumed his green colored eyes came from his mother.<br>"Hello, son, Ms. Swan," Dr. Cullen nodded at us with a warm smile. "Bella," I corrected him politely. He smiled and replied," Well, if I call you Bella, you must call me Carlisle."  
>"Okay, Carlisle," I could feel a tiny smile playing on my lips.<br>"Well," he said glancing at his chart briefly," you got a slight concussion from your head being banged on the wall and a sprained wrist, but other than that you should be fine. Would you like me to write a note for your school so you don't have to go tomorrow?"  
>"No thank you, I can manage, I've had worse." He chuckled and replied," I saw that while reading your medical history." I blushed and Edward laughed quietly. Carlisle gave me a serious, alost fatherly look and said," You're a very lucky girl, Bella. You could have been killed or worse, Edward couldn't have been there when you needed help." Edward breathed in sharply and I looked at him in confusion. Why was he acting so... strange suddenly? It's not like if I had died he would have cared. He just shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts.<p>

Edward stayed in the room overnight, and even though I tried to convince him to go home, he made an excuse, reminding me that if I needed a nurse I couldn't do it. I guess that was true, but why did he fight against it? Did he_ want _to stay? I pushed the incessant, impossible thoughts out of my head. At about 9:00 P.M. the rest of the Cullens showed up, including the Hales. Alice bounded in the room, rushing over and gently hugging me.  
>"Are you alright? We heard about what happened, and we will keep you safe Bellsy, I promise." I blushed at the attention and smiled back at her eager, beautiful fairy face. Her crazy black spiky hair was sticking out in all sorts and she was wearing an olive green designed tank top, a black skirt that flared out, and a short sleeved black cardigan while her pale neck had a family crest choker resting on it. Her black flats were bouncing up and down with her body. Rosalie came forward with a rose bouquet in a vase and put them on the little table next to my hospital bed.<br>"Thanks, Rose," I said. She smiled her pearly white smile and replied,  
>"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry about what happened. Like Alice said, we'll watch you, right Emmett?" Emmett steped out from behind Rosalie and said,<br>"Hell yeah!"  
>I could feel my smile growing wider. I'd only just become friends with these people and they were already treating me like family. I guess today was a blessing and a curse...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks to my reviewers **Bella5755, Huntspenny, and Denali1918.**(Just so my readers know, whenever you see these parentheses {} around words and the words are slanted they are song lyrics.)**

Chapter 5

The next morning woke up at 7:00 A.M. and Edward was already awake. The nurses helped me out of bed and he handed me a bag of clothes. I looked in it.  
>"What the hell is this?" I demanded. He laughed his gorgeous laugh. Okay, where did that adjective come from? Anyway, he replied,<br>"Special delivery of Alice." I grimaced and reluctantly walked out of the roomm out to the hospital bathroom nearby. I changed in a stall and when I came out I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing an ice blue tight fitted longsleeve shirt and a black long sweater that remained unbuttoned and reached my knees, with a deep pocket on each side. I had on some dark blue jeans tht were surprisingly comfortable. I hd on some black feminine army inspired boots that just went past my ankles. I had on a black choker with the same family crest as Alice. That surprised me. I would ask her about it when I got to school. I came out of the bathroom and went back to the room to get Edward.

"Well, Bella, remind me to thank Alice," Edward stated as I walked into the room. I blushed furiously and played with the choker. He came over a gently lifted the choker medallion into his cold hand and I could hear and feel my heart thumping madly and tingles ran in my skin where he touched. The crest had an arrow, three shamrocks, a lion, and a hand above the lion.  
>"My family crest," he muttered. I didn't understand what he meant. He set the medallion back on my neck and said," We should go now." I looked at the clock. Oh yeah, we were going to be late if we didn't leave now. I nodded and we made our way out of the hospital. We got into his Volvo and he turned on the stereo. I glanced at him sideways and shyly reached out and searched for a song. Satellite Heart by Anya Marina started playing. He smiled and said," Wow, pretty, smart, and you have great taste in music? Maybe I won't bring you to school after all." I grinned and replied," You're not so bad yourself. Of course, I'll have to see your playlist before I can make my final decision." We laughed together and then we arried at school. Surprisingly, we were there early enough so people were still parking and heading into the school. We entered the school and Alice bounded u to us with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie not far behind.<br>"God, Bella! Are you feeling okay?" I was touched by Rosalie's concern and I nodded. i turned to Alice and grabbed her arm.  
>"Corner, now," I hissed. She went into the corner with me and I questioned her.<br>"Why the hell am I wearing _your _family crest?" She giggled and replied," Isn't it obvious?" I was going to reply no but then it hit me.  
>"Alice what makes you think I'm going to become part of your family anytime soon. Besides, Edward would never date me." She turned serious," I know you two are perfect together. You two are forever linked. It's destiny."<br>"Cut the destiny crap, Alice, you know I'm not worth his two cents." She smiled coyly and replied," One day you'll see."

Later at lunch I wasn't hungry so instead I focused on writing a song.

{_ Your heart knows your song,  
><em>_but you have to be willing to listen to the words  
>Your thoughts are like fire<br>Your tongue is like swords  
><em>_  
>Don't give up on love so fast<br>Make your love last  
>Don't stop trying<br>Keep singing that song  
>The song in your heart<br>Keep moving along}_

Suddenly I could feel a warm, mouthwatering breath on my neck. I turned around to find myself face to face with Edward.  
>"Hey, Bella, Rosalie is having her birthday party this Saturday."Then I remembered I had a date with Ms. Nikita on Friday so I guess my weekend would be busy. I nodded and he smiled.<br>"That's a beautiful song you're writing, you know. I'd love to hear you sing it sometime." I blushed and nodded again. What gorgeous eyes... what day was it again? Oh Friday right, get a grip Bella!  
>"Bella!"<p>

The gang rushed over and Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett squished me. Jasper gave me a smile and said hi. Well, he was more quiet. I smiled brighter than the sun, at least it felt like it. Tanya came over with Jessica and Lauren.  
>"Heard you almost got killed. I was planning a party but it got cancelled when my boyfriend saved you." She made me angry, so I replied," Too bad you couldn't have been there, your boyfriend slept overnight in my hospital room. Guess he wouldn't have come to the party." She growled and said," You trampy little bitch, he wouldn't sleep with you if you were a free party favor." I glared but said nothing, feeling deeated. Until, one voice rescued me.<p>

"Ms. Denali, I don't appreciate your behaviour," Ms. Nikita said while stepping in fron of Tanya.  
>"Besides," she added," why would you desribe youself to someone else? It's very embarrassing." Ms. Nikita turned and walked away. She quicky turned my way, winked, and walked out the double doors, her beautiful crimson skirt flowing behind her. My whole gang was cracking up, and Tanya's face looked like a dragon ready to breathe fire.<br>"Can't fight your own fights, Swan?" She tried to attempt hurting me again.  
>"Yes, Tanya, I can," I replied easily," but I don't start my own and then lose them." She huffed and walked away. But not before Rose stuck out one, black heeled boot and Tanya tripped and fell on her butt.<br>"Not so funny when it's you, huh Denali?" Rosalie grinned wickedly. The whole cafeteria started laughing at Tanya and her pink face. She started cussing at people but it was no use. Jessica and Lauren were suddenly "gone". More like trying to save their reputation. The gang was laughing and giving high fives.  
>"Nice, Bells!" Emmett gave me a high five. Once the laughter subsided we all sat down to eat.<br>"Edward," I said nervously," I'm sorry about the comment I made about the hospital. I understand if you think it was to far." He took my hand and said," It's perfectly fine, Bella. I actually thought it was cute."

At gym I was proud of myself. We played dodgeball and I didn't die. When I returned to the locker room I carefully removed my wrist wrap cast and got in the shower quickly. I came out with a towel around my body and went to grab my clothes. They were gone, including my cast. I began running around the locker room. No sight of them. Everyone was leaving and I was the only one in a towel. Tanya walked out and laughed on her way out. Damn her, this was just low. I was alone, no teacher, no girls. If Alice or Rosalie had been here it would have been better because they would have helped but curse they had a different gym period. I sat on a bench and put my hands over my face. Suddenly I heard the door open and someone come in. I pulled my towel tighter against myself and called out," Who's there?" Then who else appeared in fron of me but Edward. I could feel my face heat up and I had a death grip on my towel.  
>"Bella, where are your clothes?" He kept his eyes on my face, NOT roaming over my body like another boy would have.<br>"Tanya got them," I replied quietly. He looked angry and he said," Hold on, I'll be right back." He dissappeared out of the locker room and reappeared in less than five minutes. He had a handful of clothes all folded and as he was handing them to me my lavender bra just had to fall out of the pile. My face literally burned off as I scooped it up and crushed it in my hands. He chuckled quietly and said," I'll leave you to change." I nodded and got up, he left. I quickly changed into my lavender tank top, black leather jacket, white jeans, and black boots. With _heels_. I smelled Alice all over this, but I decided not to say anything because : 1. these saved my naked butt just now and 2. they were actually... cute, and I liked them. But I wasn't going to tell her the latter. I had a brush too at least so i quickly brushed my hair out. I grabbed a small strand from right above each ear, twisted them, then pulled them back and held them together with a black clip. Then I walked out with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Edward was waiting for me and he had the hottest look on his face. Almost like longing and desire, but not creepy. It was cute. He slung his arm over my shoulder and I could feel people staring.  
>"Bella," he said pulling me over to his locker.<br>"Yes?" I barely managed to breathe this out. He took my hand and said," I'd really like to go out on a date sometime together."  
>"Of course, I'd love that." I managed to say this normally. Well, kudos to myself. He smiled and brushed my cheek gently with his fingertips and walked with me to our last class, Lit. We went in and he pulled out a chair for me and before I could even sit there, Tanya had stolen my seat and didn't even seem faltered by Edward's glare.<br>"Hey, Eddybear, I hope you don't mind but there was nowhere else to sit."

I glanced around. There were more than 6 seats available. I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a nonchalant look even though inside I was boiling with anger and my heart was aching. I sat down a table acrss and behind one from theirs. At least Ms. Nikita taught Literature too so I was happier. She smiled at me and class began.

"Home! That was what they meant, those caressing appeals, those soft touches wafted through the air, those invisible little hands pulling and tugging, all one way."

Ms. Nikita had just quoted a favorite book of mine, _The Wind In the Willows by Kenneth Grahame._ Edward and I were the only ones to raise our hands. Tanya was jealous and she gently tugged his arm, whispering something in his ear. He shook his arm away and said something sharply in return. She turned around and Ms. Nikita said,

"Both of you."

"The Wind In the Willows by Kenneth Grahame."

Edward looked at me withan admiring and amused look. I blushed and looked down.

"Great Edward and Bella, for being the ONLY ones to know that you can skip out on today's homework."

Everyone groaned but Edward and I and Ms. Nikita winked at me. I smiled in return and she told everyone what page to turn to in our textbooks. We worked on a page for the rest of the period and then finally the bell rang, signaling it was 2:30 P.M. and the end of the week. Finally, I could relax. Everyone began to drain out of the classroom and I went up to Ms. Nikita.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'll be by your house around 3:30 P.M. Is that alright?"

Ms. Nikita nodded and gave me her address in Port Angeles. I smiled, said goodbye, and went to the parking lot. It was empty and I made my way quickly over to my truck. I reached for te door handle when big, warm arms wrapped around my waist and someone whispered in my ear.

"So Isabella, miss your house yet? That's all that's gone for now, but that's just the first part of my act. Say goodbye to your father."

I screamed but he had dissappeared as soon as I turned around. I jumped into the truck and drove away. I dialed up Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it happened again. He knows where we are staying."

"Bella, go get your stuff and come to our house. Your staying with us."

"O...Okay."

I drove to te Black's house where we were staying and arrived there to find out Charlie was gone.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Billy Black said," he hasn't come home." I grabbed my things, assured Billy I had somehwere to saty, and ran to my truck, taking the fastest streets to the Police Station. On the way there I called Ms. Nikita.

"Ms. Nikita, I'm afraid I'm dealing with a family emergency. Is it alright if I come later?"

"Of course, Bella."

I siad goodbye and arrived at the station. I got out of my truck and ran into the building. It was dark and very quiet.

"Charlie!"

I called out. No reply. I tried the light switch and flipped it up and down. No use, the lights were switched off. I began walking around, looking for any sign of Charlie. I screamed out in horror as a pair of hands pulled me into a dark corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay readers, I know I love imagining the characters outfit, but now you can see their outfit! Just go to my profile and I have links for every outfit so far. I will keep posting links when I get further into the story.**

**SM owns everything**

Chapter 6

"Bella, hush!"

It was just Charlie. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and replied,

"There's someone here, in the building."

I nodded and replied," He's the one that started everything."

Charlie looked angry and grabbed the nearest gun.

"He hurt my little girl, he's going to die."

I heard footsteps and put my finger to Charlie's lips. He nodded and we crept forward. I was suddenl thrown against the wall and the man appeared before me. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a nice black tuxedo jacket, black pants, and he had black hair. He pulled a rose out of thin air.

"Here, Isabella, a rose for such a beautiful young woman." He handed it to me and I grabbed it only to throw it on the ground.

"You're a disturbed, twisted man. Leave my family and friends alone!"

I tried to look intimidating but this only angered him more and he slapped me across the face. Tears sprouted in my eyes but I fought them back and struggled against this evil man. He got hit from behind and he let go of me. I ran away and stood against another wall. Charlie aimed his gun at the man but the man had a gun, too. And it was pointed straight at me. Charlie dropped his gun and before he could reach for it the man kicked it out of the way.

"Stop!"

I tried screaming but nothing helped. The man smiled evilly and pulled the trigger. My eyes widened and I prepared for death. But Charlie jumped in front of the bullet and it hit him..._ square in the chest._ When the bullet broke through Charlie's skin, everything was silent. Everything around me went in slow motion and no noise was transferring in my ears. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. My whole life... was gone. Then, it seemed as if the barrier had broken and I was alive again.

"DAD!"

I ran forward but with one slap I skidded backwards and hit my head on the corner of the wall.

"I love you, Bella."

Charlie shut his eyes and the only thing left now was his body. His soul was gone. I was alone and I wanted to die. I closed my eyes and tried to let the darkness overcome me. But I just couldn't. People began swarming around me and I opened my eyes and kept myself concious. They put Charlie's body on a cart and fought.

"NO! Don't take my dad! He's okay, he's alive, help him!"

I saw familiar faces rush towards me.

"Edward, tell them! Tell them he's okay!"

Edward shook his head and picked me up, holding me close, and rushed me outside to his car. He laid me in the backseat where Alice was sitting, and she put a towel under my head and stroked my face gently. The towel was nice and cold, and I welcomed it. Sleep beckoned me to fall into it and so I did, dreaming of the evil man. I decided to call him the Magician. He was in fact, such a man, with tricks up his sleeve that seemed to dazzle and disturb me. Was that wrong? It didn't seem quite so, after all, it's like a child watching a magician perform for the first time. The child's eyes twinkle with excitement and anticipation as the magician does what he does best. The child does not suspect that it's all fake, but of course no parent wants to spoil that. But as the child grows he sees the world for what it truly is and the magician to does not seem to astound the young adult's growing eyes. It was the same for me, I suppose, but I saw this Magician for what he truly is. He is indeed a trickster, that amazes my young eyes, but my amazement was covered by horror. He would die, I knew that for one.

"Bella, honey, wake up."

I felt a gentle hand touch my forehead. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into loving, caramel eyes.

"Hello, dear, I'm Esme, Edward, Alice, and Emmett's mother. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded and sat up slowly to find myself in a very nicely decorated room, what I assumed was someone's bedroom. It had plum purple walls, and light purple bedpread with plum vines on the bed, and some very familiar items. I was sitting on a black futton and Esme was sitting next to me wearing a soft green colored wrap top dress. It was right above her knee and had a tiny belt on the waist, making her soft, slim body even slimmer. She was wearing pretty but sofisticated heels that had lace decoration. I wanted to reach out and feel her beautiful caramel brown curled hair (A/N: Hair pic on profile, as well as outfit).

I blushed and replied," Yes, and I should probably stop crying on someone's couch."

She smiled and said," You mean your couch. This is your bedroom, Bella."

I gasped and looked around. This was mine, and I loved it.

"Unless you don't want to live here," she said carefully.

"I guess I could stay here and see what happens," I said slowly. She smiled and helped me up. Alice bounded into the room and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but I love you like my sister, and I'm here for you. We are going out to dinner in a bit, so I'm going to get you ready!"

I smiled at her Alice-ness and let her drag me to the closet.

"Donwstairs in 25 minutes, Alice."

Alice tried to protest but Esme put her finger up silently and Alice shut her mouth. Then Esme smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Alice started mumbling, it sounded something like "-25 minutes... not enough time...". I giggled and she grabed my wrist and strted pulling clothes I had never owned out of the closet.

**So everyone, how am I doing so far? I'm not sure if Bella should live with Ms. Nikita or the Cullens, so I made a poll in my profile, so go vote!**

**Love,**

**Bella**


End file.
